It Just Happened
by T3RRY B3RRY
Summary: I didn't mean to steal my best bud's girl. It just happened... / Small story, small chapters. Should've been a one-shot but I was like nah. R&R NO SPIES
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I know I'm bad because I'm writing this story while I'm in the middle of writing 2 of my big stories, but chilax. This is gonna be a small story with very small chapters as you can tell. I just had to get this story out of my head where it was wandering around with no where to go. I would have written this as a one-shot, but I was too lazy and busy. Don't worry I'll update like 2 chapters tomorrow. Remember the story is small meaning there'll only be like 5 or 6 chapters. I probably won't write any A/Ns so be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I own GG. But I don't... and I never will... aww**

* * *

"Psst, Zach!" I turned my head to see my best friend, Josh, calling for me. I face forward and whisper back to him.

"What do you want?" I try to be discreet, but I think our teacher was suspicious of us.

"You know that new girl, Cammie?" He says back. I nod at him without turning around. "Well, she's hot and I wanna get with her, but I ain't got no classes with her. You got History with her so I need you to-" He started to say but was cut off by Mr. Smith.

"Unless you boys want a failing grade in my class, I suggest you close your mouths and pay attention to the lecture." And with another pointed look at us, he continued his lecture.

I knew exactly what Josh wanted. He wanted me to get in nice with Cammie and then introduce them so he can get with her.

I did a small nod while the teacher wasn't looking, letting Josh know i agreed to his plan. I heard a whispered, "yes!" and I could just imagine him pumping his fist in the air in victory.

I sat back in my seat smiling and wonder how I was gonna get on Cammie's good side.

_Whatever_, I said to myself.

_This was gonna be easy._


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into Mr. Soloman's history class with confidance and determination. I checked the class to see if she was in already, but my eyes failed to see the blonde hair that usually hides her face.

Frowning, I took a seat towards the back of the class. Soon the bell rang rang and Cammie was MIA. Mr. Soloman started class and I was glum due to the fact that my mission was pushed aside. But then suddenly the door flew open and a skinny, blonde figure walked into the classroom. Cammie. Of course, once again, I couldn't see her full face because she was hiding behind her long hair.

"And where were you, Miss Morgan?" Mr. Soloman stopped to ask Cammie. She turned to him and must've responded because he nodded at her. But it wasn't a whatever-just-take-your-seat-nod, it was more of a sympathetic I-get-how-you-feel-nod.

Cammie barely looked up through her sea of hair to find a seat. Her eyes locked with mine and I felt like I was in a hypnotic trance. I couldn't tell what color her eyes were; I was too far away to see. But I know one thing, and that's that I could stare into her eyes all day.

Then, she started strutting my way. It took me a second to realize that the seat next to me was the only seat left available in the classroom. She put her bag down next to the desk and sat down quietly. As Mr. Soloman continued his lecture, i kept thing of ways to introduce myself to her.

_Hey, I'm Zach, and you're Cammie._

_Yo, it's Zach. What 'bout you, Dog?_

_Hola, mey llamo Zach. Y tu?_

_Hey, I'm Zach, and I'm only talking to you 'cause my friend wants to me to hook him up with you._

Oh, who am I kidding? Maybe I can just-

"Psst!" I turn to see whoever was whispering for me. My ears turned myself to Cammie. She was looking down, but when she noticed I was looking at her, she turned to me. This time, without hair in her face.

This was the only time I really looked at her. Of course, she's already been here for a while, but I only gave her the occasional curious glance. I mean, hello! I hade a History test to study for! But now, after seeing her for the first time, i regretted not doing it before. I knew what Josh saw in her.

I'm not gonna lie; Cammie is all average. Not too tall, not too short. Not too chubby, not too skinny. She did have a great face though. Her nose might have been rather small to other people, but I thought it gave her a cute impression. Her cheeks were the perfect shade of blush and her eyes looked wide and full of life. But I still did not know what color they were.

"Oh, um, do you have a pen or pencil I can borrow?" She asked in a low whisper so she wouldn't get caught by Mr. Soloman. I nodded and dug in my backpack for a while until I found a pen and handed it to her. She took it from my grasp, but not before her fingers softly grazed mine and my heart stuttered.

_What are you talking about? She's Josh's girl!_

"Thanks," Cammie offered a smile and was about to turn to her journal until I stopped her.

"Uh, what color are your eyes?" I blurted out. She looked back at me in question.

"They're hazel. Why?" she replied. I shook my head.

"Just curious." I smiled at her and she offered a cute, small smile right back.

"Are you done talking back there?" Mr. Soloman called from the front of the classroom. I gave a curt nod and Cammie blushed and looked down towards her desk. "Okay then. Pay attention." And with that, Mr. Soloman continued the lesson.

I tore out a piece of paper from my spiral. I wasn't done talking to Cammie.

_You wanna hang?_

I folded the paper and placed in front of Cammie's line of sight. She quickly took it and read it. After a few quick scribbles, she handed it back to me.

_When?_

I took a second to think about it.

_Maybe this Saturday we can meet up at the park at noon or something?_

I passed the note back and waited for her to reply. She quickly wrote down her answer. Right when she passed it back the bell rang and, before I knew it, Cammie escaped from the classroom. I looked down at the note in my hand and smiled as I read it.

_See you there! ;)_


End file.
